P E R D O N A M E SasuSaku
by elipeflo
Summary: Sakura ya no podía aguantar mas esa situación y Sasuke no sabía que hacer para que no lo dejara pero no podía revelarle todo... Aún no...
1. Chapter 1: Perdoname

_Son las 3 de la mañana y estoy en tu ventana, Buscándote amor…Escucha por favor…_

Había llegado azotando la puerta, no le había importado el ruido que había echo y si su jodida compañera se levantaba a joderla pues le jodería de regreso total necesitaba con quien desquitarse. De una manera salvaje quitaba las lagrimas que rodaban sobre sus mejillas le valía un carajo el maquillaje que había logrado embarrarse por todo su rostro, estaba quitándose esa asquerosa falda de piruja que había sido obligada a usar por Ino cuando escucho que _**él**_ gritaba desde afuera y sin importarle estar en interiores salió al balcón. Sintió como el frio aire chocaba contra sus húmedas mejillas y alborotaba más sus cortos cabellos rosados.

 _Y tu qué estas pensando_ _llegando aquí tomando_ _…_ _Vete ya de aquí_ _,_ _déjame dormir_

Ahí estaba el cabrón, hijo de puta de su novio pero no iba solo podía ver que dentro de su auto estaban Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji y claro todos ebrios… Sasuke aún traía la maldita botella de whiskey en la mano.

-Largate Sasuke, no quiero verte .- le grito a los cuatro vientos y observo como él en un intento de acercarse cruzaba la calle con dificultad debido a su estado etílico.- Cabrón donde te atropellen, regresa donde Naruto y no me vengas a joder que si te pasa algo no quiero cargar con Itachi y el porque no te cuide.

 _Pero yo no puedo irme sin un beso_

-Amoorrr.- Ok, quizás su novio estaba demasiado borracho, nunca le hablaba de esa manera en público.- Tenemosss que hablarrr

 _Pero ya es muy tarde y no te quiero ver_

-Joder Sasuke… que no quiero verte, deja que Neji te lleve a tu casa – El mencionado ya había bajado del auto y se veía mas entero que su novio.

-Dale Sasuke que la bella florecita no quiere hablar contigo.- Ok, Neji no estaba más lucido que Sasuke.

-Cállate imbécil, no hables así sobre _**MI NOVIA**_ – eso pintaba mal, Sasuke se lanzaría sobre Neji en cualquier momento sino intervenía.

-Sasuke, dale tus llaves a Neji y entra al edificio- no tenía otra opción más que hablar con Sasuke- Y Neji… Lleva a todos a su casa o a algún lado, Ino me mata su algo le sucede al estúpido de Shikamaru y ni hablar de Hinata.

El mencionado asintió y regreso al auto, segundos después escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su departamento, Sasuke estaba tan ebrio que no recordaba el maldito timbre.

 _Hago lo que quieras, perdóname mi nena_

Ahí estaba Sasuke, esa maldita escena era tan familiar para ella… Le asustaba el hecho de que cada vez era más frecuente ver a Sasuke en ese estado. Sintió las callosas manos acariciar gentilmente sus mejillas.

-Perdoname Sakura… Perdoname- Sasuke callo de rodillas al suelo y se abrazo fuertemente a su cintura, no quería aceptarlo pero este era quizás el final de su relación.- Perdoname Sakura… Dime que quieres que haga y lo hare, te juro que lo hare.

 _Yo no te lo creo, ¿Qué no tienes pena?_

Su corazón ya no podía aguantar más decepciones habían sido meses lidiando con lo mismo. Intento zafarse pero la fuerza del hombre frente a ella era mucho mayor.

-Sasuke… vamos a mi habitación ¿Quieres? Si Karin despierta se me arma – a pesar de su estado pareció comprender, intento levantarse sin mucho éxito y Sakura tuvo que ayudarle hasta que se metieron a la habitación de la pelirosa y lo sentó en su cama.

-Habla Sasuke.

Él volteo a mirarla e intento tomar una de sus manos pero ella no se lo permitió. Él era un hombre fuerte, no se dejaba controlar por sus sentimientos pero esa sensación de lanzarse a llorar entre los brazos de su novia lo estaba consumiendo… _maldito alcohol_

-Perdoname Sakura… Soy un imbécil

 _Que mas puedo esperar de ti_ _…_ _Tú no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí_

Las lagrimas la había vencido, se había jurado no llorar… _CARAJO_

-No Sasuke… Estoy harta, ya no aguanto esto… ¿Crees que me gusta verte así casi todos los fines de semana? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te sucede? ¡Soy tu novia carajo! No me puedes hacer a un lado tan fácil o sino quieres confiar en mi dile a Naruto, él es tu mejor amigo pero no hablas con nadie, en cambio te refugias en el alcohol… Yo no estoy hecha para aguantar tus borracheras y mucho menos tus desplantes cuando estas ebrio… Te amo Sasuke pero ya no puedo más.

Lo último lo había dicho viéndolo a los ojos y pudo ver como algo dentro del alma de Sasuke se rompía… vio la desesperación y ansiedad aparecer en ellos, sintió como la envolvía entre sus brazos y la apretaba fuertemente a su pecho cuidando de no lastiamarla.

 _Sal un ratito, deja te explico_ _…_ _(Lo que paso)…_ _Soy un maldito… te necesito_

-No… no Sakura… No me abandones, todo menos eso… tu prometiste nunca dejarme, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

Podía sentir la desesperación, dolor y amargura en cada una de sus palabras, jamás había escuchado a Sasuke tan desesperando pero lo que mas la tomo por sorpresa fue que al separase vio como gruesas lagrimas caían de esas hermosas orbes negras que tanto amaba.

-Vamos con Itachi, salgamos él… él puede ayudarme a explicarte- se levanto de un salto, al parecer los efectos del alcohol estaban terminando, paso sus manos de forma desesperada por su rebelde cabellera negra- Carajo Sakura… Se que soy un maldito egoísta pero no me dejes… Te amo Sukura, te amo más que a mi jodida vida… No me dejes que te necesito…

Sasuke estaba realmente desesperado no podía dejar que la mujer de su vida se escapara de sus manos de esa manera… Menos cuando lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Las palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en Sakura, ella también lo amaba y estaba segura que su vida no sería la misma sin él, que no tendría a su principal motor para vivir.

-Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2:Como quien pierde una estrella

_Te quiero lo digo como un lamento como un quejido que el viento se lleva por donde quiera..._

No soportaba ver a Sasuke así, él siempre la llenaba de seguridad y ahora era él quien necesitaba que ella fuera quien se lo brindará.

\- Sasuke, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí... Mañana cuando estés más tranquilo hablaremos ¿si?

Tomo las manos de Sasuke y las acunó entre las suyas, dándole a entender que estaba ahí para él. Sasuke se limitó a asentir y juntos se acostaron, ella dejo que él la tomara entre sus brazos y escondiera su rostro entre su cuello, mientras ella también se aferraba a él... Sabía que debía terminar su relación, no quería pero ya no era sano. Acariciaba lentamente los negros cabellos cuando el clavo su mirada en la suya. Negro contra verde.

\- Sakura... Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?.- acaricio lentamente su mejilla.

\- También te quiero Sasuke... Te quiero mas que a nada.

Con ambas promesas se durmieron en los brazos de otro.

Sasuke se levanto cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su cara, instintivamente busco la delicada figura de su novia por la cama pero al no encontrarla se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y vio claramente que la pelirosa no estaba ahí, en cambio había una milagrosa pastilla y un gran vaso de agua que ayudarían a aliviar su resaca. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Ya mas fresco salió de la habitación en busca de Sakura, la encontró en la cocina, en la mesa había jugo, café y tostadas.

\- Desayuna Sasuke, Itachi vendrá por ti en una hora.- le dijo seria, siempre era igual. Sakura se molestaba porque el terminaba hasta las chanclas pero siempre lo perdonaba.

\- No tenías porque llamar a mi hermano.- sentenció molesto.

\- Yo no tuve que llamarlo, él me llamo. Se le hizo raro que Neji llegara lo suficientemente ebrio como para quedarse dormido en la mitad de tu sala con las llaves de tu auto.

Una mueca se instaló en el rostro de Sasuke ¿en qué momento le había dado él las llaves de su auto a Neji? Carajo... Esta vez si que se había pasado.

\- Tenemos una platica pendiente Sasuke, esta vez no lo dejare pasar.- Sakura noto como el cuerpo del azabache se tensaba y se limitó a sentir levemente mientras ingería su desayuno.

Media hora después se encontraban en la misma posición que anoche, Sakura sentada en su cama y Sasuke caminando como león enjaulado frente a ella.

\- Sasuke, habla de una vez.- echo una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.- o Itachi llegara aquí pronto.

Se paso las manos desesperado por su cabello.

\- No puedo Sakura, no puedo decírtelo...- sentenció finalmente.

Sakura estaba decepcionada, estaba segura que Sasuke no se lo diría pero había albergado una pequeña esperanza dentro de ella

\- Muy bien Sasuke, no te obligare a decirme nada pero a cambio espero que tu respetes mi decisión... Hemos terminado.- la última frase salió despacio y con un sabor amargo de los pequeños labios de Sakura.

Las perfectas facciones de Sasuke se desencajaron por un momento... No, esta vez no podía ser así... Tenía que ser como siempre, él pidiendo perdón y Sakura aceptándolo de nuevo, no podía terminar así.

\- Sakura... No estas segura de lo que estas diciendo... Tu no... No podemos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos jade de la pelirosa.

\- No Sasuke, se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo esta vez y hemos temiendo, me duele dejarte ¡pero esto ya no es sano! He intentado ayudarte de todas la formas que he podido pero no me dejas entrar, no se que es lo que ha pasado... Nadie me da respuestas... Ni tu, ni naruto y menos Itachi ¿acaso debo ir con tus padres? Me importas Sasuke pero no me dejas entrar... 3 años juntos y siento que no te conozco

Intento no llorar pero las lágrimas salieron solas, estaba enojada, llena de rabia por culpa de aquel hombre que solo se quedaba callado mientras ella lo empujaba con sus pequeñas manos.

\- Ya me canse Sasuke, estoy muy cansada de todo esto... Ya no quiero más.

Sasuke había permanecido callado mientras analizaba las palabras de la pelirosa pero todo se iba como agua, lo único que quedaba en su cabeza era el sonido de esas dos palabras "Hemos terminado" Carajo, esas palabras lo estaban rompiendo.

Ella estaba por decir algo mas pero el timbre los interrumpió. Salió de la habitación dejándolo parado con la mirada ausente, limpio sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta, Itachi estaba ahí con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola Sakura, vengo por mi inconsciente y estúpido hermano menor .- dijo apenado.

\- Hola Itachi, pasa... Iré por él.

Sakura desapareció por el pasillo mientras Itachi se quedaba en la sala.

Encontró a Sasuke recogiendo sus cosas.

-Itachi es...- fue interrumpida por él.

\- He oído el timbre, no te preocupes Sakura conocemos la salida.- la voz de Sasuke había sido totalmente fría, había olvidado ese tono en su novio, no solía usarlo con ella.

Ignoro lo dicho por él y lo siguió hasta la sala, lo vio salir echo una furia, Itachi no tuvo tiempo de siquiera dirigirle una palabra.

\- Hemos terminado Itachi, por eso está así... Creyó que esta vez iba a ser igual que siempre.- le comunicó a su ex- cuñado mientras se abrazaba a si misma y pudo ver la expresión acongojada del mayor.

\- Sakura... Se que no debo meterme en los asuntos del estúpido de Sasuke pero no puedo dejar de ignorar lo que sucede, se que él ha sido un completo idiota pero si tienes que castrarlo para que te diga la verdad hazlo pero no lo dejes, él te necesita.

Itachi le había dado tanta seriedad a sus palabras que la pelirosa se sorprendió por completo.

\- Yo... Itachi... Lo he intentado pero nunca me dice nada y la verdad estoy harta de las borracheras, no puedo seguir así

El rostro de Itachi se relajó y pareció comprender todo.

\- Entiendo...- el grito de su hermano menor llamándolo desde las escaleras le advirtió que debía marcharse de ahí.- Muy bien, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Sakura.- se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

Finalmente en la soledad de su departamento se derrumbo, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, incluso más que cuando sus padres le habían comunicado su divorcio. Tenía que hablar con alguien tampoco era sano que se hundiera en depresión, se suponía que había terminado con Sasuke porque no bueno para su salud mental y no podía contradecirse.

Tomo su teléfono y tecleo el número de Ino.

 _Te quiero que pena haberte perdido como quien pierde una estrella que se le va al infinito..._

Dentro del auto te Itachi se respiraba un aroma tenso, el mayor de los hermano no quería preguntarle que sucedía pues temía por la reacción pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el menor hablara.

-La he jodido Itachi… Esta vez si la perdí.- pudo idenificar la amargura en sus palabras mientras soltaba pesadamente un suspiro, pudo ver de reojo como su hermano se retiraba de una forma abrupta una lagrima traicionera que había escapado.


	3. Chapter 3:Heartbreaker

Mil gracias a todos los que han leído mi pequeña historia, una disculpa por no continuarla pero salí de vacaciones y olvide mi lap, en fin espero que les guste este capítulo. Besos, Eli (:

 _ **HEARTBREAKER…**_

 _Girl you don't know how I feel_ _s_ _ince you've been away… baby_ _a_ _ny chance that you could take my call?_ _If I got you today?_

Era su séptimo intento y nada, ella seguía sin responderle el teléfono, Dios y toda su corte celestial sabían que él había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de respetar la decisión de la pelirosa, vamos si hasta en el infierno estaban enterados de cómo Sasuke pasaba las noches en vela tratando de no llamarla pero ya había pasado una semana desde que ella le había comunicado su decisión y no podía más estaba tocando fondo realmente duro, los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar lentamente a su mente.

 _Flashback:_

 _Él primer día sin ella había sido duro, no lograba asimilar su realidad, ella ya no era más suya, no quería pero no eran ni las 6 de la tarde y ya estaba encerrado en su cuarto con su fiel amiga la botella de "Tequila", bien sabía Dios que intentaba salir del vicio pero no era fácil, no cuando ahora si sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo… Bien si ya la había perdido nada valía la pena, bien podía mandar todo al carajo y terminarse esa botella y tal vez otras más, para él estaba bien escapar de la realidad aunque sea por unas cuantas horas._

 _Iba por casi la mitad de la botella cuando escucho el tono de WhatsApp, le encantaba soñar y esperaba que ese mensaje fuera de Sakura pero la vida lo regreso a la realidad era el Dobe de Naruto._

 _*Naruto U: Teme ¿Dónde cara*jos te has metido? Nadie abre la puerta de tu departamento y Sakura-chan me ha dicho que han terminado ¿Qué jodi*dos paso?_

 _*Sasuke U: Deja de joder Naruto, nos vemos mañana. Ven a ver el juego a mi departamento, te tocan las cervezas._

 _Sin más puso su teléfono en modo avión y lo aventó en la cómoda, sentía el escozor en sus ojos pero no, no lloraría… Él no era así pero demo*nios saber que Sakura andaba ya diciendo por la vida que no eran nada le calaba, para no seguir pensando en eso dio otro largo trago a la botella y la quemazón en su garganta por un momento lo hizo olvidarse del dolor, su amigo el alcohol estuvo ahí una vez mas para hacerle compañía y olvidar casi todo porque al parecer una pequeña pelirosa se negaba a salir de su mente, mier*da pero si él era quien no quería dejarla ir…_

 _Se levanto a las 3 de la tarde, tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza, seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso, se levanto y sus pies tropezaron con dos botellas de tequila vacías y una de Ron a la mitad, jo*der… estaba mal, muy mal. Suspiro y fue a la cocina por unas cuantas pastillas para aliviar su dolor. Pasaron dos horas y Naruto se encontraba tocando la puerta de su departamento. Apenas abrió la puerta y la cara de naruto lo decía todo._

 _-Pu*ta madre Sasuke ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves pésimo_

 _-Gracias Naruto, también estoy de maravilla.- ironizo el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento._

 _Naruto paso y dejo las cosas que había traído en la mesita de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio las botellas vacías en la encimera._

 _-Sasuke… Sabes que no puedes seguir así._

 _-Lo se Naruto… la he jodi*do y todo por ese estúpido vicio._

 _-Hey amigo, tranquilo –el rubio paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo- todos hemos tocado fondo alguna vez, yo más que nadie se sobre eso y tu estuviste ahí para mi bien ahora me toca a mi.- la sonrisa sincera de Naruto logro animarlo un poco.- Iremos con el viejo pervertido de mi abuelo, estoy seguro que el puede ayudarte._

 _-Gracias… hermano_

 _End flashback._

 _Girl you say, that you don't wanna talk but it's cool_ _I've been thinking 'bout you all day long_ _…_ _Hoping you'll pick up your pone_ _,_ _Girl I know, that I don't wanna lose your love_ _…_

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado y seguía sin poder hablar con ella, ni siquiera la había encontrado en su departamento, sabía por Naruto que ella estaba "bien" pero no le creía ni una sola palabra. Intentaba distraerse mientras baja por la página de inicio en Facebook cuando una foto llamo su atención, Gaara, un viejo amigo de la secundaria había etiquetado a Sakura en una foto, ambos estaban sonriendo y abrazados, de fondo de podía apreciar un pedazo del muro de Berlín ¿Qué ca*rajos hacia Sakura en Alemania con el estúpido de Gaara? La descripción de la fotografía indicaba que eran amigos pero no por eso Sasuke dejo de sentir menos celos, estaba que se lo llevaba en demonio. Inmediatamente entro a su lista de contactos y marco el número de Shikamaru.

En un departamento de Tokyo no muy lejos del de Sasuke se encontraba un muchacho de coleta alta concentrado leyendo un libro sobre derecho penal, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estudiar, su novia se encontraba preparando un delicioso pay de manzana, estaba por levantarse cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?.- contesto con su singular rastro de pereza.

-Pásame a Ino- Siempre al grano, ni un como estás pensó el castaño.

-Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- ironizo mientras entraba a la cocina y extendía el teléfono a la rubia.- Es Sasuke, tiene un humor de perros y quiere hablar contigo.

La rubia rodo sus ojos y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha?

-¿Qué hace Sakura en Alemania?

-Sasuke, eso pregúntaselo a ella.- le dijo de manera cortante, escucho el claro bufido del pelinegro, olvidaba que la paciencia no era el fuerte de su amigo.- Ya, ya vale mira Sasuke si Sakura no te contesta y no quiere hablar contigo déjala ¿si? Cuando ella se sienta lista se comunicara contigo, sigue tu vida y déjala seguir con la suya y para que estés más tranquil se fue con su papá, la invito a pasar una semana con él.

-Bien, gracias Ino.

Colgó inmediatamente la llamada y se tiro en su cama ¡¿Qué siguiera con su vida?! Para Ino era tan fácil decirlo, ella no tenía problemas con Shikamaru, ¿Acaso nadie comprendía que Sakura era/es su vida? No podía seguir sin ella, necesitaba tenerla con él.


End file.
